Staring Back At You
by shinigami no baka
Summary: A serial killer is once again stalking club-mongers and ravers and murdering them in the night. The past and the future go hand in hand as Weiß Kreuz seeks the killer and finds that one of their own will be threatened.


Two shall meet  
together entwined  
  
Desperately seeking  
that fleeting moment  
  
But one shall wake  
and go into the night  
  
And the other will find  
the other gone  
*****************************************************  
  
Eyes silently stalked the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. Lips curled in disgust, he scanned the bodies, looking for the 'one'.  
  
His hands itched.  
  
They never saw him coming.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Fingers lovingly held the smooth slick handle.  
  
Eyes wide open, mouth posed to scream. Yes, scream for me, he silently thought.  
  
A crimson tide splashed upon the floor.  
  
He was happy.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Aya raised his mug to his lips and quietly sipped his tea. A storm was raging outside, the wind and rain raving havoc upon his glass windows.  
  
He slowly crossed over from his kitchen to the couch and sat down. Picking up the remote control and turned on the TV.  
  
Yet another death to report.  
  
Yet another world disaster.  
  
Yet another crime and injustice.  
  
A reverberating knock upon his apartment door shook him out of shroud of dark thoughts and back into the cruel world. Eyes narrowing slightly, he walked towards the door, and threw it upon.  
  
Warm brown eyes stared back at his steel purple ones. Manx is here.  
  
**************************************************  
" I have a mission for you."  
  
Those words.  
  
" Ten bodies have been found dumped outside different night clubs and raves. The only clue that links all these murders together is that the bodies are missing both their eyes. They've been surgically removed so precisely that only upon autopsy does the coroner find that the eyes are gone."  
  
Four pair of eyes gazed intensely and focused riveted on the screen as it flashed, one after another, pictures of the bodies and the empty eye sockets. Their faces forever frozen in a mask of horror and despair.   
  
" It is the work of the serial killer Shuurajou."   
  
This caught the attention of Youji. Now that's a name he thought he would never hear again.   
  
" When you pinpoint each murder site, you get roughly a star."  
  
The screen stopped flashing photos and now showed a map with pinpoints. The spots did roughly resemble a star.  
  
"Shuurajou is not to be underestimated. He will act without warning. He isn't afraid of authority. He isn't afraid of you."  
  
Omi frowned. He hasn't heard of Shuurajou before. Has Weiß Kreuz gone against this abnormality before?  
  
" We have pinpointed his next area of target. It is the nightclub Dark Flower."  
  
A pair of amber eyes narrowed.  
  
"White hunters in the dark! Hunt the tomorrow of the dark beasts!"  
  
The screen faded to a black.   
  
The hunters ride again.  
  
**************************************************  
  
" Have you heard of this Shuurajou before, Youji?" asked a curious Omi, as he prepared some green tea for all of them as they sat in the wee hours of the morning just being in each other's company.  
  
" Once."  
  
" When?"  
  
" A long time ago. Back with the old Weiß Kreuz. I hoped I would never see the likes of him again."  
  
" The bodies... their eyes. Why did they take the eyes?"  
  
" He, Omi. He. I don't know, symbolic value? Enough questions, Omi. Where's our tea?"  
  
Youji grinned flirtatiously at Omi as he blushed and went back to pouring out the tea into thin delicate porcelain cups. Aya sat there, staring at the floor contemplatively while Ken rifled through a sports magazine.  
  
" You think..."  
  
" Tea, Omi. The tea."  
  
" Gomen nasai!"  
  
**************************************************  
  
That urge was coming again. He needed to feel that slick sensation that the thick velvety blood gave him. Their blood.  
  
He needed to see a new pair of eyes. His last specimen had been beautiful. They were staring at him from the shelf he had placed in his room.  
  
Beautiful, every single one of them.  
  
The call of a lover sang out to him and enticed him to hunt the prey once again.  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
Definitions:   
  
shurrajou: bloodshed  
gomen nasai: I'm sorry 


End file.
